


Панацея

by Chatskaja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatskaja/pseuds/Chatskaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Состояние набирающих номер пальцев, героинового прихода, нетерпеливого выдоха:</p>
<p>- Хэй. Ты мне нужен, волче.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Панацея

Обсессивный синдром. 

Состояние непроизвольного влечения, хер его раздери. Состояние пузырящихся мыслей. Состояние мокрых образов, которые разрываются в голове жалящими салютами. 

Состояние набирающих номер пальцев, героинового прихода, нетерпеливого выдоха:

\- Хэй. Ты мне нужен, волче.

Это становится необходимостью каждый раз, когда срывается с языка. 

Каждый раз тишина, живущая в трубке несколько секунд после въедливых гудков, нарушается напевающим сердцем. Монотонный фа минор.

_Пам-пам-парам_. _Пам-парам_. _Парам_. _Парам_.

Похоронный марш - сегодня снова скончался здравый смысл.

Он давно разложился, оставив после себя только вязкую иллюзорную массу - её хватает разве что на пару суток. А потом - снова. Пузыри. Кипяток. Раскалённое масло. Никакого здравого смысла. Снова “Хей, ты мне нужен”. Снова “Увидимся у тебя”. Снова долбёжка в задницу такая, что сетчатку разрывает от херачащих из глаз искр.

Обсессивный синдром.

\- Что, Стайлз?

Он знает. Он каждый раз видит смысл притворяться. 

Это его стратегия, не дающая поверить, принять, осознать за ненадобностью. Фальшивой ненадобностью. Чтобы в тот же момент не сорваться. Не позабыть о своей “даме-волчьего-сердца”, которая как раз сейчас принимает душ на втором этаже лофта. Не позабыть о Малии, которая недавно на своём Пикапе укатила в Лос-Анджелес по поручению Дитона. Это неважно.

Нет никакой Малии, когда появляется “нужно”. “Необходимо”. “Жизненно важно”.

\- Мне нужно приехать к тебе сегодня, и чтобы об этом не узнала ни одна живая душонка, иначе пиздец, Дерек, сам же знаешь. Чтобы никто, даже Скотт. Даже Питер. Тем более - Питер. Справишься? Я раньше закончил с экономикой, так что вечер свободен.

Тишина. 

Переворот. Ещё один.

Сердце давно не пережёвывает кровь - оно нервно кувыркается между лёгких, задушенное тугой артерией. И пока Дерек молчит, Стайлз чувствует каждый кувырок.

Один. Два. Три.

\- Сегодня - нет.

Четыре. Стоп. Тишина в груди громче бесшумного дыхания в динамике.

\- Дерек. Мне нужно, - цедит он. Так цедят наркоманы, когда им отказывают в дозе.

Ты моя грёбаная дурь.

\- Стайлз. 

\- Это не просто “хочу мороженого”, чувак. Это “если я не получу мороженого, я пойду и вырежу весь квартал кухонным ножом, выпью их кровь и к хуям повешусь на люстре в детской у сына мистера Роуда”. Ты понимаешь?

\- Я не мороженое. У меня Джейн.

\- Иди ты на хуй, _ты мне нужен_!

Сорваться. Заорать. Люди - глупые эмоциональные создания. Они подвластны глупым эмоциональным порывам. Жар. Пузыри. Кто-то добавил огня неосторожной рукой.

А у Стайлза печь в глотке. Она жрёт каждую каплю крови, жарит каждое слово, переламывает его. Стайлз сжимает в руке едва начатый флакон таблеток. Ему нужно. Просто нужно. Сейчас нужно. Это атака скручивающей необходимости, и пилюли против неё ещё не выдумали.

Тишина в трубке. Шипение пузырей в сознании. Жар по жилам. Жар. Жар. Стайлз загорится прямо сейчас. Это приход, это приступ, это хуже панической атаки.

Обсессивный синдром.

Дыхание почти дымит.

\- Я занят. Счастливо, Стайлз.

\- Дерек.

\- Позвони Малии. Потрахайтесь. Отъебись от меня.

Стайлз вызывает раздражение. 

Он чувствует. 

Он - раздражитель. Он - пылающая кожа. Он - закрытые глаза. Он - мокрые мысли, в которых тело Дерека втрахивает его в ветхую стену хейловского дома прямо сейчас. Он - вязкие воспоминания, в которых пальцы Дерека растягивают его, опрокинутого на кухонную стойку в лофте.

Ту стойку, за которой Джейн каждое утро готовит омлет.

Стайлз открывает флакон и высыпает таблетки на влажную ладонь.

Пока Дерек молчит, таблетки горчат на языке. Одна. Две. Три.

Пузыри. Кипяток. Горячая тяжесть в паху. 

Иллюзорная видимость здравого смысла не возвращается. Её нет. У Стайлза взмокает лоб, у него взмокает каждая мышца, когда он слышит медленный выдох:

\- Я кладу трубку.

\- Ты мне нужен, - говорит он в очередной раз. Уже тише.

Ему тяжело дышать - у него ни одного сантиметра живой трахеи. Только пепел и жар.

\- Хорошего вечера.

И Хейл отключается. 

Отключается.

У Дерека своя философия. Стайлз проклинает её каждый раз.

\- Срать я хотел на то, что ты занят, Дерек, мать твою, нахрен! - орёт он мёртвому динамику и херачит кулаком по подлокотнику компьютерного кресла.

Затем в странном порыве подносит телефон ко рту и громко рычит что-то вроде “передавай привет Джейн”, после чего швыряет мобильный на постель, откидываясь на спинку и зарываясь руками в волосы.

Холодные пальцы, горячие ладони. 

Необходимость убивает. 

Вышвырнуть себя из кресла, перевернуть его и зарычать так, словно это он - чокнутый волк с поехавшей крышей. Что он заразился этой хуйнёй воздушно-капельным путём, не понадобился никакой укус. Он просто вдыхает в себя Дерека и становится животным.

Он вдыхает его даже когда Дерека рядом нет.

Кресло переворачивается и едет на боку, ударяясь о стену, а через мгновение дверь ванны бьёт железной задвижкой о замок с такой силой, что тут же открывается снова. Отражение из круглого зеркала без рамки смотрит на Стайлза сухими воспалёнными глазами.

Перебарывая желание сдохнуть в попытках выхаркать из себя эту одержимость, которая внезапно вспыхивает в сознании время от времени. 

Вот ты сидишь в своей комнате и делаешь экономику, а через секунду задыхаешься и судорожно шаришь ладонями по столу или карманам в поисках телефона, потому что Дерек уже яростно ебёт тебя в твоём сознании, а ты видишь, осознаёшь, почти _чувствуешь_. 

Вот ты целуешь Малию, вдыхая в себя её запах, отдающий лимонной цедрой, а в следующий момент впиваешься в её волосы пальцами, оттаскивая голову, въедаясь в тонкую шею губами, оставляя яркие пятна, потому что именно так делал Дерек в ваш последний раз, днём ранее, и ты едва не кончал от этого срыва мозга.

”Уёбывай из меня!” - хочешь орать ты, потому что это мешает, _мешает_. Мешает получать удовлетворение от того, что даёт твоя девушка, мешает чувствовать себя расслабленно, боясь вызвать подозрение у друзей, которые могут перехватить твой взгляд, брошенный на него.

Уёбывай из меня! - орёшь в свои мокрые ладони, умывая лицо.

Уёбывай из моей головы.

А он остаётся. Каждый раз остаётся.

Когда телефон, брошенный в комнате, разрывается звонком, сердце подскакивает и бьёт по корню языка. Он почти не хочет мчать обратно, приваливать мягкий матрас животом и искать мобильный, который завалился между одеялом и подушкой. Маленькая пластмассовая сука.

Наконец-то удаётся ухватить его пальцами и поднести к лицу.

Малия.

_Блядь_ , - произносит внутренний голос.

\- Да, детка, - произносят губы.

\- Стайлз! Я только что заселилась в отель! - в голосе столько неприкрытого восторга, что хочется отстранить трубку от уха. 

Стайлз что-то мычит в ответ, закрывая глаза и утыкаясь лицом в запястье. Люди очень странные существа - им свойственна надежда. И иногда кажется, что надежда - это единственное, что остаётся, что стабильно. Людям необходима стабильность.

Поэтому, пока внутреннее ухо всё ещё режет от резковатого голоса Малии, тело почти не вздрагивает, когда по спине Стайлза проезжается твёрдая ладонь. 

Он ждал. Он ждёт этого всегда. 

Он окаменевает и моментально глохнет - весь мир словно выключается. Ему кажется, что от неопределённости - то ли остановиться, то ли разорваться ударами, - сердце сейчас просто выкатится из пасти, когда Стайлз резко оборачивается и встречается взглядом с оливковыми глазами.

Жар. Кипяток.

Впрочем, это лишь мгновение, потому что в следующий момент горячая рука проскальзывает по лопаткам и берёт его сзади за шею, впечатывая щекой в подушку. Остаётся смотреть на залитый желтоватым ламповым светом рабочий стол, ощущать как прогибается матрас и как - словно кто-то медленно проматывает стоп-кадр, - в обширном инсульте разрывается душа.

Это похоже на огромный раскалённый цветок, распускающийся от прикосновения этого человека. Это похоже на лопающийся шар, полный воды. Полный яда.

Концентрат Хейла. Отрава.

\- …очень приятный портье, он сказал что мне принесут ужин прямо в номер, Дитон ни слова не говорил об этом! Ты не занят?

\- Я… - Стайлз глотает все звуки, которые следуют за этим, потому что чувствует, как вторая рука Дерека проскальзывает к его пуговице на джинсах и расстёгивает её в одну секунду. - Я немного… я… перезвоню тебе?

Жёсткие пальцы обхватывают член моментально, почти не спуская джинс. Рот Стайлза приоткрывается ещё шире, и губы елозят по ткани подушки. Твёрдые бёдра прижимаются к оттопыренной заднице, и от ощущения возбуждённого оборотня за спиной сладко сводит тело. Приходится задержать дыхание, чтобы не выстонать что-нибудь в трубку, которая снова оживает:

\- Детка, я так хотела поговорить с тобой немного, здесь всё совсем иначе, я никогда не думала, что Лос-Анджелес произведёт на меня такое впечатление, боже мой! Здесь столько машин!

\- Ага, я бывал там. Пару… раз.

Дерек наклоняется, сильнее надавливая на загривок. Его член прижимается так кайфово и плотно, что хочется податься назад. От дыхания, которое ощущается даже сквозь одежду, сводит кости.

\- Я перезвоню те… - голос всё же подводит его, когда рука Дерека начинает неторопливо двигаться, но Малия не замечает ничего, продолжая восторгаться Большим Миром. Она быстро соглашается и чирикает что-то ещё, но дрожащие пальцы уже нажимают на “отбой” и отбрасывают телефон на пол. - Сукин сын, - выдыхает Стайлз, с силой толкаясь задом к зарычавшему ему в лопатки волку. - Я думал, ты не придёшь… 

_Я надеялся_ , _что ты придёшь_.

Дерек выпускает его бедро и рывком задирает футболку, прочерчивая по выгнутой спине горячие полосы подушечками пальцев.

\- Я говорил не звонить мне с этим.

\- Потому что я не могу больше, больше вообще никак, волче… - хрипит Стайлз, снова подаваясь назад, осторожно подстраиваясь под плавящие движения горячей руки на члене. - О, господи, у меня проблемы, у меня огромадные проблемищи с тобой, приятель. Потому что я не знаю, что это, но это убивает меня, просто уничтожает, на куски рвёт, особенно когда вот так, но это ничего… ничего, Дерек, я перешагну, я вылечусь, я… я… быстрее…

И он рвано скулит в подушку в такт этим ускоряющимся движениям руки, чувствуя, что Хейл абсолютно обалденно трётся о его зад пахом. Пальцы сжимаются на наволочке. Философия рассыпается вместе со здравым смыслом. Вспышки в глазах от движений бёдрами, каждый раз, каждый толчок. Как будто не сквозь штаны, а будто сквозь всё тело, доставая до гладких стенок желудка, так глубоко, что это больно.

У него есть Малия. Есть Малия. И настолько _всё равно_ не было ещё никогда.

Каждый раз это разрыв мозга и разрыв души. Это доза на двое суток. А потом снова. И снова. И снова.

На стенках мозга вспухают пузыри, когда Стайлз тянется назад и сжимает пальцы на бедре Хейла.

\- Ты мне нужен, - шёпот, которым Стайлз обычно шепчет “о, чёрт, ещё…” - Ты мне нужен, волчара… 

Под плотной джинсовой тканью движутся мускулы. 

Дерек негромко рычит, и Стилински представляет себе, как обнажаются его белые зубы. Дерек никогда не позволяет себе лишних прикосновений. Он уверенным движением руки дрочит Стайлзу, сухо прихватывая губами кожу на его лопатках, но он никогда не поцелует его, не проведёт пальцами по волосам, потому что это болезнь, просто болезнь, и они оба вылечатся. 

Скоро. Скоро всё прекратится. Одну небольшую вечность спустя.

Обсессивный синдром. 

Когда движения становятся слишком рваными, чтобы проследить каждое, Дерек сдёргивает с выставленной задницы штаны. Когда Стайлз жадно подаётся навстречу и выгибает спину до хруста, он выпускает горячий затылок и теперь устраивает обе руки на узких бёдрах. На постель падает несколько густых капель смазки и Стайлз громко выдыхает, притираясь открытым ртом к своему запястью.

Без подготовки это всегда не особенно приятно, но Стайлз не соображает, он лихорадочно тянет на себя Дерека за ремень спущенных джинс, рыча какую-то чушь в подушку, ощущая давление, распирающую боль и кайф. 

Он никогда не любил коленно-локтевую, но сейчас она кажется ему самой лучшей, самой прекрасной позой на свете, потому что медленные движения крепкого члена начинают ускоряться - падение грёбаных ангелов. Если прислушаться, можно услышать их вопли. Наверное, они штабелями валятся с небес прямо в пекло, а их золотые крылья осыпаются по пути, поджигая мир под веками Стайлза Стилински, которого размашисто трахают, запрокинув голову и сцепив зубы.

Концентрат. Дерек приоткрывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Стайлз судорожно сжимает пальцами собственные волосы, яростно подаваясь навстречу каждому движению таза. Рычание у него получается приглушённым, но заводит оно не меньше, чем редкие вскрики и выдохи, в которых угадывается лихорадочное бормотание.

\- Дерек… О, блядь, блядь, Дерек… ещё…

Хейл наматывает собравшуюся где-то под тонкой шеей ткань футболки на кулак и дёргает на себя. Стайлз послушно поднимается и задушенно стонет, когда становится на колени, прижимаясь спиной к напряжённому оборотню.

Руки Дерека обхватывают его, царапая короткими ногтями живот, пока Стилински выгибается и запрокидывает голову, глядя мутными, совершенно слепыми глазами в потолок.

Он кончает, когда Дерек выдыхает ему в ухо: “Сейчас”.

Так не бывает, наверное. У нормальных людей - не бывает. Нельзя кончать по приказу.

Можно.

Стайлза скручивает в сладкой смерти, и ему кажется, что он летит вслед за ангелами в ад. Что у него вырастают и сгорают к чертям крылья за спиной. Ему кажется, что он самый счастливый человек, когда Дерек на секунду прижимается к нему, а по крепкому телу проходит мощная судорога, от которой Стайлза снова сухо выгибает.

Ему кажется, что он сейчас взлетит, послав к хуям все законы физики, потому что Хейл выдыхает в его плечо:

\- Твою мать…

И Стайлз знает, почему.

Дерек кончил в него. Он никогда не кончал в него. Это было чем-то вроде принципа в подкорке головного мозга, там же, где и - перехватывать кулак на полпути к себе. Это было чем-то личным, слишком интимным для разовых трахов. Было.

Пока Дерек не пропустил удар.

\- Всё нормально, - хрипит Стайлз, пытаясь сглотнуть. У него вздрагивает живот, когда горячая ладонь проводит сверху вниз, задевая пальцами углубление пупка.

Дерек зарывается лицом в его шею, переводя дыхание. Это огромное искушение - не зарыться в его густые жёсткие волосы, когда они так близко. И Стайлз не противится ему: с одной стороны он зарывается в них пальцами и осторожно гладит, а с другой - носом.

\- Останешься ненадолго?

\- Нет.

Но он не двигается.

Он закрывает глаза, почти незаметно подаваясь под прикосновения мальчишки.

\- Это пройдёт, Дерек, серьёзно, это слишком охуенно сильно, чтобы продлиться долго, чувак.

\- Что я говорил о “чуваке”?

\- Нельзя? Да, да, я знаю, серьёзно. Больше не повторится, сэр. Тогда я буду называть тебя деткой. _Эй, детка…_

\- Не неси сюда это дерьмо, - голос Хейла глухой.

Он говорит о Малии сейчас. Стайлз закрывает рот, облизывает губы. 

\- Извини.

Осмелев, осторожно ведёт кончиком носа по тёплому месту под ухом оборотня. Он знает, что нельзя. Но этого хочется слишком сильно.

Дерек с тяжёлым вздохом пихает его в спину и Стайлз падает на свою постель, морщась, когда чувствует влажное прикосновение остывающей спермы к коже. Затянутый узел в животе предсказуемо отпускает, позволяя немного расслабиться. Сглотнуть разочарование от потерянного контакта.

Но сильнее беспокоит другое.

Что-то в груди не собирается отпускать. Оно наоборот - сжимается, когда Стайлз приоткрывает глаз и наблюдает, как Дерек встаёт, оправляя свою одежду. Как заученным движением застёгивает жёсткий ремень, подхватывает рукой кожаную куртку, брошенную на опрокинутое кресло у стены.

\- У вас с Джейн серьёзно? - вдруг слышит Стайлз собственный голос и его сердце останавливается.

_Не нужно было_.

Хейл бросает на него долгий взгляд, который кажется сначала серьёзным, а потом - насмешливым.

\- Я не пошутил, Стайлз. Завязывай.

\- А? - слабо переспрашивает он, чувствуя внезапную резь в районе ключиц.

\- Со звонками.

\- А…

Выдавить из себя смешок сейчас немного сложнее, чем приставить заточенное лезвие японского меча к своему животу и совершить ритуальное самоубийство, распоров себе кишки.

\- Ты ведь просто однажды не придёшь, да?

Дерек молча отворачивается. Идёт к окну и выскальзывает наружу, не оборачиваясь, решая тем самым все свои проблемы, наверное. Слышно, как тихо скрипит его кожаная куртка. Когда в комнате остаётся только Стайлз, становится горько. Игнорируя вытекающую из задницы сперму, он сжимает зубы и утыкается лицом в подушку.

Несколько минут лежит так, медленно дыша через нос.

Его отпускает узел, который иногда завязывается в сознании, не давая вдохнуть. Его отпускают мысли и образы, которые направляют всю кровь из его организма в член. Всё прошло. Всё снова на своих местах.

Но зачем-то Стайлз протягивает руку и нашаривает на полу у кровати мобильный.

Переворачивается на спину и открывает раздел сообщений. Пальцы всё ещё слегка подрагивают.

“ _Ты нужен мне_ , _Дерек_ ”.

Отправить. Закрыть глаза и уронить сотовый на живот, зарываясь пальцами в отросшие волосы. Всё не становится проще, всё запутывается. Сильнее и сильнее. Момент, когда из Хмуроволка Дерек превратился в человека, устроившего в жизни Стайлза солнечное затмение, безбожно упущен.

Ты ёбнулся, Стайлз.

Приди уже в себя. Через пару дней возвращается Малия. И, да, нужно перезвонить ей.

Но эта мысль ускользает, как только телефон на животе вибрирует, оповещая о том, что Дерек ответил. Стайлз опасливо косится на экран, вчитываясь в единственное слово. Его губы тут же разъезжаются в улыбке, а что-то в груди затягивается сильнее, мешая сердцу спокойно биться.

“ _Знаю_ ”.

Люди - глупые эмоциональные создания в вечном поиске своих панацей. 

Это не обсессивный синдром.

**Author's Note:**

> Kåmnd¡ – Smoke Club.


End file.
